


Limited Bar Selection, Pleasant Company

by indigowild



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigowild/pseuds/indigowild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After many years of reading fanfic, I was inspired to finally try it myself. This is my second effort, was supposed to be just a drabble, but took on a life of its own.</p><p>Standard disclaimer: Marvel owns the world, I own nothing.</p><p>Feedback happily accepted, especially since these are my first forays into writing fic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Limited Bar Selection, Pleasant Company

**Author's Note:**

> After many years of reading fanfic, I was inspired to finally try it myself. This is my second effort, was supposed to be just a drabble, but took on a life of its own.
> 
> Standard disclaimer: Marvel owns the world, I own nothing.
> 
> Feedback happily accepted, especially since these are my first forays into writing fic

“You know, I’m wishing now that I had just shot him. Nowhere really important, maybe his left arm or something.” 

Daniel shifted uncomfortably, trying to avoid the chilly water that kept running down the back of his neck. The roof of the abandoned gardener’s shed didn’t do much to protect them from the gale outside, instead serving to funnel the rain into concentrated streams that forced he and Peggy into awkward contortions to avoid them. Peggy’s current position involved flattening herself against the side wall of the shed while turning her head as far to the left as possible so as to be able to continue her surveillance out the window. Daniel had managed to prop himself between the door and the wall opposite his partner. If he hunched down several inches and leaned slightly to the left, he could just catch sight of the distant house through a broken decorative pane in the door. One inch too far though, and he ended up getting hit by yet another stream of water.

Peggy’s amused chuckle drifted across the gloom of the shed. “Now, now, Daniel. He would probably have received a second congressional Medal of Honor for that. Can you imagine how even more intolerable he would have become?”

“What’s that word you used to describe Stark, Peg? ‘Wanker’? Thompson is a complete wanker. Trust me, it’s no coincidence he sent us out here on this mission on the day of the medal ceremony,” Daniel grumbled.

Peggy replied quietly, “He couldn’t have us there for the ceremony, Daniel, because of the guilt. He knows we wouldn’t have said anything to anyone, so that’s not the concern. Jack knew he couldn’t stand there, accepting the praise, and look the two of us in the eyes. He’s a very compartmentalized person, it’s the only way he’s been able to deal with things in his life.” Since the two of them had returned from that mission to Russia, Daniel had suspected that Thompson had somehow opened up to Peg while they were there. There seemed to be some new current of understanding between the two of them, even when he was being an total ass.

“Yeah, well, I would have preferred him assuaging his guilt in some other way that didn’t involve us staking out a farmhouse in an October rainstorm based on some pretty weak intel. Peg, you know Dottie isn’t out here.”

Peggy sighed, brushing her damp hair off of her face. Daniel noticed her shiver and hunch her shoulders against the cold wet night. “Most likely not. But I just couldn’t risk it, Daniel. While Dottie is still out there, there are too many people at risk. You, Angie, Jarvis, even Howard. She’ll come after the people I care about as a way to get at me. And I won’t let that happen, not again.” Peggy’s voice became forceful at her last words, and her fierceness took his breath away for a moment. Daniel’s mind quietly noted his inclusion in that list of “people she cared about” and wondered at the significance of his being the first named. He took a shaky breath in, grateful his face was mostly hidden in shadows. Luckily, Peggy misinterpreted his reaction.

“Daniel, you sound like you are freezing. Not to mention I can’t imagine that position is at all comfortable by this point. I certainly can’t recommend my position either as it currently feels as if my neck is going to snap off. We can not sustain this, not if we are going to be here until dawn.”

Daniel heard what sounded like things being pushed across the floor, items lightly thudding against each other, and an odd rustling noise. After a few minutes there was a dry scrape, and a small flame from a match cupped in Peggy’s hand cast a faint light across her face. “Care to join me?” she quipped, flashing him a pleased smile.

Stiff from the cold, the weather, and from holding such an abnormal position, it took Daniel a minute to pull himself fully upright and convince his legs to move. As he crutched across the shed, he began to see what Peggy had been doing. Several crates had been dragged over to the window and stacked to create a place to sit. A old garden swing frame stood over the boxes with a dusty oilskin tarp draped over it. Peggy stood, holding up the edge of the tarp, and gestured grandly for Daniel to take a seat. He eased himself down onto the crates, nearly sighing as the pressure on his leg was relieved. Peggy sat down close to him, dropping the tarp down to cover them. He noticed that between the height of the boxes and the open end of the tarp, they had a pretty good view through the window to the house. Not to mention, the tarp kept the darned water off of them and helped to hide them a bit. Peggy fussed with the end of the tarp, and then settled down close against his side.

“Well, it’s not the Waldorf-Astoria, but I think we can make do. Reminds me of the hideouts I used to make with my sisters. Thanks, Peg.”

“I’m afraid I’m all out of champagne, but I do have some whisky to warm us up a bit. Drink?” She pulled a hip flask from somewhere under her jacket, twisted off the cap, and took a long drink. Daniel had no idea where she had secreted that. It always amazed him, the number of handy items Peg managed to hide upon herself. He had no doubt that along with the matches and the whisky, she also had a pocketknife, a lock pick, her handgun, a small first aid kit, and quite possibly several Stark Industries inventions along with her, all tucked in neatly under her smart jacket or in her purse. He idly wished that Stark had made a miniature version of that heating field armor that actually worked.

With a little jump, Daniel startled as Peggy removed the flask from her lips with a small satisfied sigh and offered it to him. He found his eyes drawn involuntarily to her mouth as she licked her lips briskly, then shook his head, raising the flask. God, he could taste her lipstick and still feel the warmth of her lips on the metal. Heart beating faster, Daniel felt a blush spread across his cheeks as he quickly swallowed his drink and offered the flask back to her. They sat there in the dark quietly for a few minutes, the growing burn in his stomach nothing compared to her soft warmth against his arm and thigh. Suddenly he was grateful she was sitting on his good side, no hard prosthetic between them.

“So, Peg, if I put my arm around your shoulders so we can share body heat, are you going to punch me? I saw what you did to Thompson’s jaw, and if that’s the case then I’m fine being chilly.” Daniel tensed, waiting for the answer to the words that had just slipped out of his mouth without his meaning them to. Dammit, the whisky couldn’t be affecting him that quickly.

He sensed rather than saw the grin she directed at him in the shadows under the tarp. She scooted even closer, lifting his arm as she did and draping it behind her neck. “Why Agent Sousa, is this the drink that you asked me out for that day I had to go meet Angie at the penthouse? It’s not quite what I expected, but it will do rather nicely I think. Though I warn you, the drink menu is quite limited here but the company is pleasant.  And it doesn’t close until dawn.” The smile in her voice sent a charge through his spine.

Dammit. Daniel was going to have to thank Thompson for this assignment when they got back. Majorly. As he felt Peggy snuggle into his side and her hair brush against his jaw, he took back his earlier thoughts of firearm based revenge and wondered how much a bottle of Jack’s favorite Scotch was going to set him back. A big bottle. 

 


End file.
